Weihnachtsfreude?
by Sarista
Summary: es geht um einen gewissen gryffindor der eine gewisse zeit mit einem gewissen slytherin verbringen muss please R/R Komplett und beendet!
1. Kapitel 1 Hiobsbotschaften

Weihnachtsfreude????  
  
Es gehört nix mir und ich mache nix Geld hiermit. Es ist wieder mal slash und ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1 Hiobsbotschaften  
  
  
  
Harry Potter war nun in seinem fünften Schuljahr angelangt und hatte auch davon schon fast die Hälfte überstanden. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten und er hatte gerade erfahren, dass er als einziger Gryffindor in Hogwarts blieb. Sein bester Freund Ron feierte mit seiner Familie in Rumänien und seine beste Freundin Hermine fuhr in den Winterurlaub nach Österreich.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen! Du wirst schon eine Beschäftigung finden", versuchte Ron ihn zu trösten. "Du kannst zum Beispiel in der Bibliothek lernen und ganz viel lesen", pflichtete ihm Hermine bei. Die Beiden bedauerten es zu tiefst, dass sie ihn nicht mitnehmen konnten. "Na das sind ja tolle Aussichten! Ich habe also die ganzen Ferien Zeit zum Lesen! JUHUU! JA! GENIAL! TOLL! HAB ICH SCHON "JUHUU!" erwähnt?" Harry wollte eigentlich gar nicht so ironisch klingen, aber er konnte nicht anders. Das waren die ersten Weihnachten in Hogwarts, die er alleine verbringen musste und darüber konnte man sich nun mal nicht freuen. "Und wisst ihr, was das Beste ist? Malfoy bleibt auch hier! Das heißt, ich darf mir die ganzen Ferien lang sein Gelaber anhören! Na wenn das kein tolles Fest wird! Halleluja!", fügte Harry sarkastisch hinzu. Seine Freunde blickten betroffen zu Boden. Sie gingen schweigend in ihre Schlafsäle und gingen zu Bett.  
  
Der nächste Tag wurde gleich beim Frühstück versaut. Dumbledore erhob sich und sprach: "Da dieses Jahr im Hause Gryffindor und Slytherin nur jeweils ein Schüler dableibt, wird Mr. Malfoy in den Gryffindorturm ziehen." Harry fiel einfach vom Stuhl und auch Draco schien nur noch von seinem Stolz gehalten zu werden. Es war totenstill in der Halle. "Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein! Haben sie einen Schuss? Ich soll zu Potter ziehen? Das würde nicht mal 5 Minuten dauern, dann hätten wir den ganzen Turm zerlegt!", schrie Draco auf. "Bei allem Respekt Professor, das kann gar nicht gut gehen!", Harry war wieder auf seinen Stuhl geklettert und versuchte nun das Schlimmste abzuwenden. "Ich denke das wird eine hervorragende Möglichkeit ihren Streit beizulegen und..." "Aber das wollen wir doch gar nicht! Wir streiten gerne, ne Potter?" - "Ja wirklich! Das ist unser Hobby! Sonst würden wir uns nicht wohl fühlen!" - "Das gibt uns die Lebensenergie! Es ist sehr wichtig für uns!" - "Ihr solltet trotzdem mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen.", wandte Dumbledore ein. "Wir treffen uns jeden Tag in der Bibliothek!" - "Da wollte ich sowieso hin!" - "Nein! Ich bleibe bei meinem Entschluss! In spätestens 3 Stunden sind sie umgezogen Mr. Malfoy!" Damit war das Gespräch beendet und der Tag bzw. die Ferien gelaufen.  
  
  
  
Sorry das es so kurz is, aber ich kann nicht länger schreiben. 


	2. Kapitel 2 Stressbewältigung

Kapitel 2 Stressbewältigung  
  
Draco hatte herausschlagen können erst abends kommen zu müssen und so hatte Harry noch ein bisschen Zeit. Er wollte noch baden und alles aufräumen. "Wir müssen ihm ja nicht unbedingt zeigen, wie unordentlich wir sind." Er war um 6 Uhr mit dem Aufräumen fertig und ging ins Bad um zu Duschen. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt nur ein paar Minuten zu brauchen, aber daraus wurde nichts, da er nach einiger Zeit anfing sich selbst Freude zu schenken. So etwas tat er nicht besonders oft und wenn doch dann nur als Stressbewältigung. Es konnte ja schließlich nicht schaden ein wenig Stress abzubauen bevor Draco kam. Er brauchte dafür keine Bilder. Ihm reichte seine Fantasie. Merkwürdiger Weise erregte es ihn, wenn er sich vorstellte die Hand würde Draco gehören. Harry war so erregt, dass er nicht merkte, wie der Mann seiner Träume ankam. Draco erreichte das Bad und war mehr als überrascht einen masturbierenden Potter vorzufinden. Er verkniff sich seinen Kommentar und musterte den jungen Gryffindor. 'Er hat wirklich einen sehr gutgebauten Körper!` Als er merkte, dass Harry sich dem Höhepunkt näherte, ging er und setze sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach einiger Zeit kam auch Harry, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, runter. Der junge Gryffindor lief rot an und erstarrte. Was hatte Malfoy gehört oder noch schlimmer gesehen? "Bi ... Bist du schon lange hier?", fragte er vorsichtig. "Du meinst lange genug um dich in Aktion zu erleben?", fragte Draco anzüglich zurück. Harry wurde augenblicklich noch roter. "An wem hast du dich so aufgegeilt?" - "Wieso? Brauchst du Hilfe?" - "Nein, aber es wird den Rest der Welt interessieren mit wem sich der goldene Junge vergnügt." - "Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Das werde ich dir bestimmt nicht sagen." - "Wie wäre es mit einem Deal? Du nennst mir den Namen der Person und ich verschweige den Slytherins was ich gesehen habe." - "Das machst du sowieso nicht." - "Und wenn doch?" - "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen! Überlege dir was anderes!" - Mach es doch noch mal. Ich habe deinen Höhepunkt nicht gesehen." - "Du bist echt pervers!" - "OK. Dann schreibe ich Pansy mal gleich die "freudige" Nachricht.", meinte Draco und stand auf. "Warte! Denk dir irgendwas anderes aus. Du kannst mich so richtig demütigen!" - "Wie lange habe ich Zeit mir etwas zu überlegen?" - "Bis heute abend?" - "Abgemacht!" Mit diesen Worten ging Draco. 


	3. Kapitel 3 Sklavenstand

Kapitel 3 Sklavenstand  
  
Als der junge Slytherin um 10 Uhr immer noch nicht zurück gekommen war, ging Harry ins Bett. Kaum 10 Minuten später kam Draco dann endlich. "Sag bloß, du schläfst schon, Potter?" - "Nein, ich bin noch wach. Hast du dir was überlegt?" - "Ich will, dass du die ganzen Ferien lang mein Sklave bist." - "Was würde das einschließen? Oder besser gefragt: Wie weit darfst du gehen?" - "Ich brauche nur ein bisschen Hilfe bei ein paar Projekten. Keine Sorge, ich werde nichts Unanständiges mit dir anstellen. Einverstanden?" - "Einverstanden." Nach dieser Vereinbarung gingen beide ins Bett und schliefen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte Draco Harry schon in aller Frühe. "Was soll das denn? Verpiss dich!" - "Komm schon. Steh auf, wir haben viel vor." - "Und was?" - "Wir werden ein paar Bücher durcharbeiten." - "Schaff ich es noch zu Duschen?" - "Wenn ich zugucken darf." - "Du bist pervers, aber meinetwegen." Harry stand langsam auf und ging ins Bad. Ihn störte es nicht wirklich, dass Draco zusah, er kannte seinen Körper ja sowieso schon. "Ich denke ich sollte dich lieber ausziehen und waschen. Nur damit du nicht auf dumme Ideen kommst." - "Vergiss es!" - "Duscht du immer kalt?" - "Nein, nur zu Weihnachten!" - "Schon gut! Jetzt krieg mal nicht gleich schlechte Laune!" Nach einer halben Stunde saßen beide am Tisch und frühstückten. "Haben die Herren gut geschlafen? Der Turm scheint ja noch zu stehen." Draco antwortete nicht sondern gab Harry nur ein Zeichen zum losgehen. Sie verbrachten fast den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek. Harry konnte schon keine Bücher mehr sehen. Er hatte Malfoys komplette Hausaufgaben gemacht und für ihn aus verschieden Büchern ein paar Kapitel abgeschrieben. "Was soll ich jetzt machen?" - "Such mir bitte ein Buch mit dem Vielsafttrank raus." - "Das steht in der Verbotenen Abteilung." - "Woher weißt du das?" - "Was geht dich das an?" - "Schon gut. Du hast Pause." Der junge Gryffindor beeilte sich in die Küche zukommen, bevor es sich "Mr. Ich- lass- dich- schuften- bis- zum- Umfallen" anders überlegte. 


	4. Kapitel 4 Nächte zu zweit

Kapitel 4 Nächte zu zweit  
  
Als Harry um 22 Uhr in den Gryffindorturm zurück kam lag Draco schon im Bett. "Kannst du nicht noch ein bisschen lauter sein?" - "Nein!" - "Wo warst du?" - "Auf dem Mond!" - "Und warum bist du so schlecht gelaunt?" - "Weil der Mann im Mond keine Zeit hatte!" - "Ach fick dich!" Sie schwiegen beide eine Weile, dann meinte Draco: "Warum wolltest du meine Freundschaft nicht?" - "Überleg doch mal: bei unserem ersten Treffen hast du Hagrid total fertig gemacht. Er war mein erster Freund! Im Zug hast du dann so richtig arrogant gewirkt und total auf Ron rumgehackt!" - "Ich mag ihn nun mal nicht! Das war kein Grund meine Freundschaft abzuschlagen!" - "Manchmal bedaure ich es auch. Als Slytherin hat man es so einfach! Man kann sich benehmen wie man will." - "Das stimmt nicht! Du musst immer fies sein. Egal wie du wirklich denkst, du musst jeden runter machen. Das raubt dir den letzten Nerv!" - "Aber du musst dich nicht immer korrekt benehmen. Von mir wird immer erwartet, dass ich nett bin. Nett, freundlich, edel, mutig und mit perfekten Noten!" Sie mussten beide auflachen. "Wir sind also beide in den falschen Häusern. Na Super!" - "Mein Vater hätte mich umgebracht, wenn ich nicht nach Slytherin gekommen wäre! Er ist ja schon sauer, weil ich so schlechte Noten habe!" Harry blickte erstaunt auf. "Ist es deinen Verwandten denn völlig egal, was du für Noten hast?" - "Ja. Ich darf nicht mal erwähnen auf welche Schule ich gehe." - "Du Ärmster! Aber dafür hast du einen super Körper." - "Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" - "Das wollte ich dir schon immer mal sagen. Und außerdem komme ich mir blöd vor, wenn wir uns hier gegenseitig bemitleiden!" - "Du bist ja auch blöd!" - "Was? Das sagt der richtige!" - "Schon gut! Schlaf gut!" "Bist du zur zeit verliebt, Harry?" - "Was geht dich das an?" - "Jetzt sei nicht so!" - "Ich mag Cho Chang." - "Die Freundin von Cedric?" - "Ja. Ich wollte eigentlich mit ihr zum Ball." - Ich hatte gar keinen Bock auf Pansy." - "Warum bist du dann mit ihr gegangen?" - "Sie ist ein Reinblut. Und ihrer Mutter ist mit meiner befreundet." - "Also musstest du?" - "Mit wem sollte ich denn sonst gehen? Bei den Slytherins gibt es nicht besonders viele halbwegs hübsche Mädchen." - "Wie wäre es denn mit mir?" - "Klar kommst du in mein Bett oder soll ich zu dir kommen?" - "Du kommst zu mir!" Harry hatte nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass der junge Slytherin das machen würde. Dementsprechend zuckte er auch zusammen, als er Dracos Hand spürte. "Du machst das wirklich?", fragte Harry ungläubig. "Natürlich! Was hast du denn erwartet?" - "Das du in deinem Bett bleibst!" Dracos Hand wanderte langsam den Körper von Harry herunter. Harry stöhnte leise auf. "Hör auf mit den blöden Spielchen, Draco! Nimm deine Hand da weg!" - "War das ein Befehl?" - "Klang es nach einem Vorschlag? Geh in dein Bett!" - "Ich möchte aber gerne hier bleiben. BIIIITTEEEEE!!!" - "Kannst du gerne. Aber Finger weg!" Draco zog langsam seine Hand zurück und kroch unter Harry `s Decke. "Wenn du hier bleiben willst, musst du ein paar Dinge beachten: 1.Weder deine Hände noch dein Mund sind in meinem Genitalbereich! 2.Wenn ich sage, dass du gehst, gehst du! 3.Das bleibt unter uns! Und 4.Das ist mein Bett und meine Decke! Verstanden?"  
  
"Ja, Sir! Unmissverständlich, Sir! Zu Befehl, Sir!", schrie Draco und tat so als würde er salutieren. Sie mussten beide auflachen. "Gute Nacht, du Komiker." - "Gute Nacht, Sir." Harry schlief dann auch schnell ein, aber Draco lag noch stundenlang wach. Nach 3 Stunden ging er auf die Toilette und musste bei seiner Rückkehr feststellen, dass dies ein Fehler gewesen war. Harry war es nicht gewohnt sich das Bett zu teilen. Dementsprechend hatte er sich quer hingelegt und ließ keinen Platz mehr für eine zweite Person. "Tut mir leid, Potter, aber ich will hier auch schlafen.", murmelte Draco und schob ihn zur Seite. Kaum 3 Sekunden nachdem er wieder im Bett lag, kuschelte Harry sich an seine Brust und schnaufte zufrieden. Erst war der junge Slytherin überrascht, doch dann ging er darauf ein und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. "Bitte lass Harry das nicht falsch verstehen!", war sein letzter Gedanke vor dem Einschlafen. 


	5. Kapitel 5 Erst Feind, dann Freund und da...

Da bin ich wieder. Es gehören alle Charakteren J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Bitte Bitte schreibt mir, wie ihr es findet. Hiernach folgt nur noch ein Epilog und dann ist Schluss (Höre ich da Tränen laufen *grins* ?)  
  
  
  
Kapitel 5 Erst Feind, dann Freund und dann doch die große Liebe?  
  
Harry wachte am nächsten Tag in Dracos Armen auf. Sein erster Impuls war es mit der Hand auszuholen und ihm eine zu scheuern. Dann fiel ihm jedoch auf, wie süß der junge Slytherin aussah. Dieser Eindruck entstand vor allem durch das niedlich, leise Schnarchen. Dazu kam noch, dass er ganz lieb seinen Arm um Harry gelegt hatte. All das machte es dem jungen Gryffindor unmöglich auch nur an einen Schlag zu denken. Stattdessen stand er langsam auf und guckte auf die Uhr. Es war schon kurz nach zwölf Uhr und sein Magen bestätigte die Vermutung, dass das Frühstück beziehungsweise das Mittag schon lange fällig war. Er ging also runter in die Küche und bat Dobby um ein schönes englisches Frühstück. Kaum fünf Minuten später konnte er dieses auch gleich mitnehmen. Es war wunderbar hergerichtet und Harry musste sich stark beherrschen um es nicht gleich aufzuessen. Als er im Turm ankam, schlief Draco noch und so hatte Harry noch genug Zeit um dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht ganz so mitgenommen aussah. Dann ging er langsam zum Bett und versuchte den jungen Slytherin mit leisem Gemurmel zu wecken. Nachdem Draco auch nach 5 Minuten nicht aufwachte, griff Harry zu seinem letzten Trumpf. Er küsste den jungen Slytherin einfach kurz. Dieser schreckte hoch und war sofort hell wach. Er war kurz davor aus dem Bett zufallen und so versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen. "Schon gut! Beruhige dich! Ich habe Frühstück beziehungsweise Mittag besorgt und hör endlich auf mich anzustarren als wäre ich ein Alien!" Nach diesen Worten beruhigte Draco sich halbwegs und setzte sich wieder richtig auf das Bett. "Was gibt es denn zum Mittag?" - "Alles was dein Herz begehrt. Von Hühnchen bis Pfefferminzbonbon!" - "Wer isst denn Pfefferminzbonbons zum Mittag?" - "Albus Dumbledore!" - "Fütterst du mich?" - "Träum weiter!" Harry setzte sich zu Draco auf das Bett und beide begannen zu essen. Dummerweise liebten sie beide eine bestimmte Pilzsorte und so war schon nach kurzer zeit nur noch einer der besagten Sorte übrig. Harry wollte ihn sich gerade in den Mund stecken, als Dracos Kopf vor schnellte und er sowohl Harrys Finger als auch den Pilz im Mund hatte. Der "Bestohlene" wollte erst protestieren, fand das Spiel dann aber doch ganz lustig. So kam es, dass die beiden abwechselnd versuchten dem anderen das Essen vor der Nase beziehungsweise vor dem Mund wegzuschnappen. "Wetten, dass du es nicht schaffst das Fleisch von der Keule abzubekommen, solange ich sie mit den Zähnen festhalte?", fragte Draco nach einiger Zeit herausfordernd. "Um was wetten wir?" - "Ein Gratiswurf bei einer späteren Schneeballschlacht? Aber du darfst die Hände nicht einsetzten!" - "Topp, die Wette gilt!" So versuchte Harry verzweifelt das Fleisch von dem Knochen zu lösen und beide Jungs sauten sich kräftig ein. (1.) Dann nach gut einer halben Stunde hatte der junge Gryffindor das Wunder vollbracht. Sie mussten beide lachen, als sie den jeweils anderen anguckten. Sie sahen einfach zum schießen aus. Sie nutzten diese Gelegenheit auch gleich aus um ein paar tolle Schnappschüsse zu machen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hatten sie sich wieder beruhigt und konnten mit dem Essen fortfahren. Mittlerweile hatte Draco es sich jedoch bequem gemacht und ließ sich von Harry bedienen. Dieser legte ihm nacheinander verschiedene Köstlichkeiten in den Mund und ließ ihn erraten, was es war. So verbrachten sie die zeit bis zum frühen Abend. "Vergiss nicht, dass du mir noch etwas schuldest. Das heißt wir werden jetzt raus gehen und eine feurige Schneeballschlacht führen!" - "Muss das sein?" - "Wenn du diese Nacht wieder in meinem Bett verbringen willst schon!" - "Ja, ja, ich komme gleich. Nervensäge!" "Hast du was gesagt?" - "Nein, du ach so großer Harry Potter!" - "Hör auf zu spinnen und beeil dich lieber!" Nach nicht mal ganz einer Stunde gingen sie nach draußen. Es war bitter kalt und dazu lag meterhoher Schnee. Harry nahm in beide Hände Schnee und schmiss den ganzen Haufen auf Draco. Für diesen kam der Schlag aus dem Nichts und dementsprechend war er alles andere als vorbereitet. Er wollte gerade protestieren, als ihm die Wette einfiel und er es lieber unterließ. Diese Wette hinderte ihn allerdings nicht daran gleich darauf das Feuer zu eröffnen. Es begann eine hitzige und vor allem nasse Schneeballschlacht und schon nach kurzer Zeit lagen beide Jungs völlig erschöpft auf dem Boden. Draco wollte gerade wieder aufstehen, als er Schritte näher kommen hörte. Er sprang ruckartig auf und sah den Direktor und Snape näher kommen. Der Direktor grinste über das ganze Gesicht und auch Snape schien sehr erheitert zu sein. "Ich hoffe sie haben Harry nicht zu sehr verletzt denn es wäre ja zu schade, wenn er den morgigen Weihnachtsmorgen in der Krankenstation verleben müsste", begann Dumbledore das Gespräch und lächelte. In diesem Moment sprang auch der junge Gryffindor auf die Beine und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dracos Gesicht nach war dieser nicht ganz so erfreut über das Auftauchen des Schulleiters. "Ich war heute früh mehr als überrascht, dass der Gryffindorturm auch nach zwei Tagen noch in voller Pracht erstrahlt. Wirklich überraschend. Finden sie nicht auch?", versuchte Dumbledore erneut ein Gespräch aufzunehmen. Doch auch diesmal antwortete ihm keiner. Harry nicht, weil er gerade überlegte, wie er Draco am besten einseifte und Draco nicht, weil er sich gerade die Kommentare seines Vaters zu diesem Treffen vorstellte. "Ich sehe schon, sie sind heute nicht sehr gesprächig. Na gut. Dann bleibt mir nur noch zu erwähnen, dass es in knapp einer halben Stunde Abendbrot gibt und dass die anderen Schüler morgen Abend pünktlich zum Ball wieder da sein werden. Ich hoffe wir sehen sie heute wenigstens bei der einen Mahlzeit. Ansonsten noch einen schönen Abend", meinte Dumbledore und ging mit Snape an seiner Seite. Auch die beiden jungen Herren traten den Rückzug an und gingen zurück in den Turm. Sie erscheinen als letzte beim Abendbrot und wurden somit von allen angestarrt. Sofort begannen die Schüler zu tuscheln, da natürlich allen aufgefallen war, dass die beiden weder beim Frühstück noch beim Mittag erschienen waren. Sie beeilten sich mit dem Essen und verschwanden dann auch gleich wieder. Ob man es nun glaubte oder nicht die beiden waren müde und freuten sich auf das warme Bett. Sie stritten sich kurz, wer zuerst ins Bad durfte, doch am Schluss hatte Harry die besseren Argumente (ihm gehörte schließlich das Bett in das Draco sich legen wollte). Als beide fertig im Bett lagen, begann Draco wieder seine Hand wandern zu lassen. Diesmal stoppte Harry ihn nicht und ließ es einfach geschehen. Durch diese Tatsache ermutigt, beugte sich der junge Slytherin über seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind und küsste ihn zärtlich und leicht. Sofort schossen Impulse durch Harrys gesamten Körper. Das war sein erster Kuss gewesen und er wollte mehr. Also tat er das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam: Er stoppte Dracos Hand und zog den gesamten Körper auf seinen und begann einen erst zärtlich und bald leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er ließ sich einfach von seinen Gefühlen leiten, musste aber bald feststellen, dass Draco viel mehr Erfahrung hatte. Aus diesem Grund übernahm auch schon nach kurzer Zeit eben dieser das Sagen. Seine Hände waren überall, wo sie eigentlich nicht sein sollten, und was seine Zunge dort auf dem Bauch tat, war gewöhnlicher Weise auch alles andere als Normal für Harry. Aber was ist im Leben schon normal? Der junge Slytherin beschäftigte sich eine ganze Weile nur mit Harrys Oberkörper, wanderte aber schon bald immer weiter runter. Die beiden ehemaligen Feinde hatten eine interessante und erlebnisreiche Nacht vor sich und es war ihr Glück, dass niemand in der Nähe war, denn keiner von ihnen beherrschte einen passenden Zauber um die entstehenden "Laute" einzudämmen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry erneut in Dracos Armen auf, aber diesmal spielte er nicht mal mit dem Gedanken zum Schlag auszuholen, sondern küsste ihn gleich. Auch der junge Slytherin wachte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf und erwiderte den Kuss sogleich. Sie verbrachten noch fast zwei Stunden im Bett und das ganz bestimmt nicht schlafend. Dann bemerkten sie die ganzen Päckchen am Bettende. Harry bekam Süßigkeiten von Ron und ein Buch von Hermine. Hagrid schenkte ihm seine selbstgemachten Kekse, die Dursleys schrieben ihm einen kurzen Gruß und von Draco bekam er einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Der junge Slytherin erhielt Bücher von seinen Eltern und einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss von Harry. Ihnen wurde bewusst, dass das vorerst ihr letzter gemeinsamer Tag war und den wollten sie auskosten. Das hieß dann in der Ausführung: Schneeballschlacht, gemeinsam baden, Mittag essen, "Mittagsschlaf", Spaziergang am See und "Nachmittagsschlaf". Nach diesem Tag waren beide recht kaputt. Sie hatten aber trotzdem wenig Lust schon auseinander zugehen. "Was wird denn nun aus uns?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Ich denke wir sollten das ganze geheim halten und auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt warten." - "Ist dieser Zeitpunkt denn noch vor der Rente?", fragte Harry traurig und versuchte seine Tränen zurück zuhalten. Draco guckte ihn mitleidig an und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Wir sollten uns jetzt für heute Abend fertig machen und ich muss noch etwas erledigen", meinte der junge Slytherin nach kurzer Zeit und stand auf. Er machte sich fertig und ging. Harry konnte ihm nur traurig hinterher blicken und beten, dass der richtige Zeitpunkt bald kommen würde.  
  
  
  
Anm.: Ihr müsst euch das etwa so vorstellen, dass Draco das hintere Ende mit den Zähnen hält und Harry versucht den Rest abzuknabbern. Ich weiß nicht warum aber ich stelle mir das total süß vor *grins*.  
  
Ich habe es geschafft! Es sind doch tatsächlich über tausend Wörter (ich weiß, dass das immer noch zu wenige sind, aber vergleicht das doch bitte mit den anderen Kapiteln). Und nun hole ich aus zum letzten Streich. Mein ziel: noch kitschiger als es sowieso schon ist! 


	6. Kapitel 6 Epilog

Tatatata!!!!! Darf ich vorstellen: der Epilog und damit der Schluss der Story. Genießt es einfach und schreibt mir danach die anstehenden Todesdrohungen, Heiratsanträge und Kommentare *grins* !  
  
  
  
Kapitel 6 Epilog  
  
Natürlich war die Freude groß als sich alle in der großen Halle ihren in Festumhängen wiedersahen. Seine Freunde hatten ihm viele Sachen zu erzählen und waren vorsichtig genug um ihn nicht zu fragen, wie seine Ferien waren. Schließlich nahm Ron sich ein Herz und fragte doch. Harry war augenblicklich wie erstarrt. Was würde er alles dafür geben seinen Freunden die Ereignisse zu schildern, aber nicht hier vor der ganzen Schule. Er zuckte einfach nur kurz mit den Schultern und drehte sich weg. Niemand durfte bemerken, wie deprimiert er war. In diesem Moment wendeten alle ihren Blick zur Tür, denn Draco Malfoy kam herein. Er hatte einen schwarzen Festumhang an, welchen er nicht geschlossen hatte, so dass alle seine enge, schwarze Jeans und seinen freien Oberkörper bewundern konnten. Durch diesen Anblick fiel niemandem auf, wie Harry zusammenzuckte. Draco war ein hervorragender Schauspieler. Er brachte in dieser Situation ein Lächeln zu Stande, als hätte man ihm gerade mitgeteilt, dass er Zaubereiminister geworden war. Oder war dieses Lächeln gar nicht gespielt? Er wirkte rundum glücklich. Draco ging gleich auf Pansy zu und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, worauf hin sie völlig zusammen brach. Sie wand sich auf dem Boden und heulte, wie bei einem Todesurteil. Danach schlenderte Draco in Harrys Richtung, wobei ihm die Blicke der ganzen Halle folgten. Er stellte sich direkt neben den komplett erbleichten Harry und flüsterte ihm diese Worte zu: "Ich bin wieder zuhaben. Vater hat die Verlobung mit Pansy aufgehoben. Du kannst gerne noch bis zur Rente warten, aber wenn du willst, bin ich jetzt schon für dich frei und bereit." Harrys Gesichtsfarbe nahm wieder einen normalen Zustand an und er sprang Draco in die Arme. Ihm war egal, dass die ganze Halle zusah; ihm war egal, dass Ron ihn anstarrte als wäre er Voldemort persönlich; ihm war alles egal außer die Tatsache, dass er nun wohl offiziell mit dem Mann seiner Träume zusammen war. Er löste sich ein Stück von ihm und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Nur im Hintergrund vernahm er, wie Pansy und Ron aufschrieen. In diesem Moment fing die Musik an zu spielen. Eine Ballade, wie geschaffen für diesen Augenblick.  
  
ENDE  
  
Und war das jetzt zu kitschig? Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und für alle, die nichts mehr zu tun haben: lest euch doch einfach mal meine anderen Storys durch! Bis bald und auf Wiedersehen. Eure Sarista 


End file.
